Hard And Fast
by roxan1930
Summary: When Kirishima uses the wrong words after a training exercise, everyone get's the wrong idea of what happened between him and Iida


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **Hard And Fast**

"Whoa! You and Kirishima did great, Iida-kun!" Midoriya Izuku complimented his tall friend Iida Tenya who had just finished an exercise together with their classmate Kirishima Eijiro.

The point had been to cross through Ground Beta from one side to the other as fast as possible while multiple robots roamed around.

The two of them had been the last ones who got their turn but turned out to be the fastest.

"Thank you for your encouragement! I am glad Kirishima-kun and I were able to combine our efforts to fulfill this training!" Iida thanked happily, making his usual dramatic hand-motions as he spoke.

"Me too! We're a pretty good team, aren;t we Iida?" the red haired teen approached them with a grin, offering a fist-bump which the class president returned, if a bit awkwardly.

"How did you guys finish so fast? I know Jiro and I barely got through." Uraraka asked curiously.

"Oh! We just went hard and fast!" Kirishima answered cheerfully.

There was a pause as the whole class stared with Iida turning bright red and shaking his head rapidly.

"Really now? _Hard_ and _fast_ , eh~?" Mineta asked, his sleezy perverted grin on his face as his eyes shot back and forth between the two, others snickering in the background.

Kirishima's grin dropped, realizing how it must have sounded to the others.

"W-wait! No! That's not what I meant! You see, I rode him-" " _Rode him_? Now that sounds _wild_! Guess it's a good think we couldn't watch you guys since the cameras are down!" Ashido giggled loudly.

"Mina, _no_!" the poor redhead groaned.

"Everyone, please! You are all misunderstanding a sadly poor use of words!" Iida yelled, giving Kirishima a small glare.

"During the training we-" "Finished just in time before class ended. All of you go get changed and get ready for English with Present Mic. Iida and Kirishima can explain what they did and didn't do in there later." Aizawa cut the attempted explanation off, the last line cause more snickers.

"Sensei!" both boys cried out, shocked that the one person who was at least supposed to be on their side was just adding more fuel to the flame.

Then again, it was Aizawa.

Their teacher just shot them a rare playful grin before it was replaced by his usual bored expression.

"Alright, everyone go!" he ordered and the teens quickly raced to the changing rooms.

While everyone was changing both Iida and Kirishima did everything in their power to avoid looking at each other or any of their smirking classmates.

The rest of the day didn't go much better as Aizawa seemed to have told the other teachers about what was going on and Present Mic, Midnight and even All Might kept shooting them smirks.

Hell, Recovery Girl even appeared in class once and told them in front of everyone she wanted to have a talk with them later and since a nurse typically didn't wasn't to talk to anyone without injuries, it wasn't hard a figure out what she wanted to discuss.

As soon as she had left over half the class had burst into hysterics.

It had taken Aizawa glaring with his quirk active to get everyone to settle own.

They had tried to explain themselves multiple times but every time they got cut off and whatever they were saying ended up sounding dirty again.

"Why did this happen?" Iida groaned back at the dorms where he was seated between Midoriya and Todoroki on one of the couches, two of the only ones who weren't constantly teasing him.

"I wish I could say but..." the green-haired boy trailed off with an apologic grin.

"The danger of words..." Todoroki shrugged.

"Tell me about it." another voice groaned.

They looked up and saw Kirishima and Bakugo had walked in, Kirishima looking just as down as Tenya.

"Stay away from me. This all your fault!" Iida growled at the other boy who flinched.

"I'm sorry, okay! I just don't know how to fix this" he cried out.

"Ha! It's your own fault Shitty Hair! You should learn to think before opening that big mouth of yours!" Bakugo laughed cruelly, not at all bother how his 'best friend' looked close to crying.

Luckily sweet and kind hearted Midoriya did care.

"Wait a minute... None of use will interrupt you constantly! Why don't you tell us right now what exactly happened?" he suggested and both the harassed boys perked up.

"You're wonderful! So during the exercise Kirishima was riding my-" "Dick?" Bakugo smirked.

" _NO!_ "

"Kacchan! I said we wouldn't interrupt them!" Midoriya scolded.

"Shut up, Deku! I never promised anything like that!"

"Technically he didn't."

"You shut up too, you damn half-and-half bastard! I don't need you to defend me!"

"SHOULDERS!"

"Huh?" the arguing trio stared at Kirishima who had shouted.

"I was Riding Iida's shoulders!" he repeated himself, softer this time.

"Indeed! Like this!" Iida jumped to his feet and grabbing Kirishima he placed him to he was sitting on his shoulders.

"See? We were like this and I started running, hence the 'fast'." he explained as he jogged in circles around the room.

"And I had my arms hardened like this and they slammed into the robots. That's where the 'hard' comes from." Kirishima added as held his arms open.

The other three nodded in understanding, realizing how simple and innocent the actually situation had been.

"Okay, we get it now but how are you gonna get it through the others?" Todoroki asked and the pair slumped.

"They'll probably let you explain right now if they see you like this? Everyone, can you please come down for a moment?!" Midoriya yelled upwards but nothing happened.

"Fucking, Deku! They can't hear you if you whisper and say it like that!" Bakugo growled.

"Then can you please get them to gather?" Midoriya asked, deciding to ignore the insult.

The blonde rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath and bellowing at the top of his lungs "OOOOOIIIII! SHITTY HAIR IS RIDING GLASSES RIGHT NOW!"

As soon as that was out they could hear multiple bangs, crashes and footsteps getting closer.

"Kinda disturbing they're so eager to see two classmates having sex." Todoroki mumbled to Midoriya who blushed at how he phrased it.

Soon all their remaining classmates where gathered and they stared at the scene in front of them.

"Ribbit. What's going on here?" Asui asked, blunt as ever.

Soon the two had explained the situation again and the majority was awkwardly standing around.

"Soooo, just to be clear? You guys didn't have sex?" Kaminari asked.

" _NO_! Listen, all of you! I would never, _never_ ruin the image of the most prestigious hero school there is by doing anything lewd! Especially during class!" Iida yelled, his hand-motions even wilder than normally and almost smacking the electric teen in the face.

"Also, I am very disappointed to know that would be your first conclusion of meaning for Kirishima-kun's words earlier and even more so that when you thought we were doing something, you al wanted to _watch_!" that caused almost everyone to turn bright red in embarrassment.

"Meh. I don't buy it. I bet you guys made this up to try to stop us from knowing the truth." Mineta spoke up.

Silence.

And they never heard from Mineta again...

No, just kidding. They heard from him again but that was three days as he had been beat up so badly he had to stay at Recovery Girl's infirmary for that long.

But anyway, since then nobody ever assumed anything dirty happened during any class ever again.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked it and will comment, fav and read my other fics too!**


End file.
